moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wardley Deverel
Arch Geomancer Wardley Deverel Wardley Deverel is a Veteran of the Second War in which he fought for the Alliance against the Horde invasion in the Hinterlands. He now stands as the Arch Geomancer in Magical Association of New Alterac. Appearance Physical Apperance Six foot, one inches tall. A beard that is groomed just enough to keep the wild jet black hair tamed. Eyebrows that can express a rainbow of emotions with a wiggle. The skin of this man is covered in small bumps and cuts, his skin showing signs of damage due to age, or battle or both. His hair always held away from his face, the inner folds of his hair shows the truth of his root color; gray. His shoulders wide and strong with firm edges of muscles to support the weight of his armor and tools. Those who are skilled in art can easily tell this job wasn't cheap and took a solid half year of work to complete. His arms thick and strong, but not that of a warrior but of a farmhand, physical labor is common to the Sedimentary Sorcerer. Tattoos Ward only has two tattoos currently. His first one he received soon after he was released from prison. A chest piece of a massive white drake that hangs over the entrance of Stormwind. The white drake has piercing blue eyes. It's fingers digging into the stonework as its mouth hangs open showing a soft blue flame in the back of its throat ready to bellow out to all foes of the Alliance. His second tattoo is much more recent, he got this piece of artwork done soon after he was proclaimed to earn the status Arch Geomancer from the officials of the Kirin Tor and Earthen Ring respectfully. On his forearm it reads "Terra Diaboli." Which roughly translates from Ogre to "Devil of the Ground." Around the lettering lies the corner stone of Geoturgy, Lava, Stone, Metal, Crystal, and Sand flaring from behind the black letters Ward's Research Paper on Geoturgy and Geomancy (Fan content) Geomancy in its simplest form is controlling things that come from the earth from arcanic means. Geomancy has been shown by several tribes of humanoids throughout Azeroth. The most notable would be Troggs, Quilboar, Kobolds, Sandfury Trolls and Ogres (Those of the Gorian Empire.). With each group of people who use geomancy the way they control the earth under them alters in many different ways. The first group that will be covered is Troggs. Troggs use Geomancy as a way of moving quickly underground more than anything else. While they can use in combat the expertises of Trogg Geomancy really fall down to their lightning speed. When a Trogg moves through the ground they aren’t breaking up the stone to make a tunnel, in fact they are more or less forcing the stone to move under, over, and around them to make a cavity that they can zoom through. This means Troggs don’t leave massive tunnels in their wake but rather just reduce the strength of the stone they have passed. This insures most caverns formed by Troggs are safe but any additional energy put into the stone can easily tip the balance of power. Next is Quilboars. Quilboars are slow moving beasts that form massive caves that they spend most of their lives in. Quilboar Geomancy is more offensive then most, this is mostly due to the power source that they latch onto. It is common knowledge that Quilboar magic users tend to use crystals of Agamaggan. These crystals are said to be formed by the blood of the Ancient Boar known as Agamaggan that died during the War of the Ancients. This powersource isn’t nearly as orderly as Arcane and thus caused the stonework to be forged into rather crude and rudimentary shapes. This is great for combat, the ability to force sharp stalagmites into foes but when it comes to home building it is rather poor. This is why Quilboar caves have plenty of support beams usually built by hand to keep the roof from caving in. In order to copy Quilboarian Geomancy it is important to alter the current of your arcane in rapid succession to disrupt the stone and make perfectly jagged edges to impale one’s foe on. Kobold Geomancy is said to be one of the first forms to every brace Azeroth’s surface. Simple in design but extremely useful. Kobold Geomancy is some of the first forms that uses metal (Mostly Gold-Dust) to increase the power of their spells. (Some may argue this is the first form of metallic-geomancy but no evidence has shown that Kobolds can control strictly metal.) When dealing with Kobold Geomancy it is good to understand how they place their arcanic ‘points’ onto a piece of stone to alter the properties and movement. Kobolds tend to use fewer than more points of contact to allow power to grab onto the stone. Normally four to five points, generally the most convex parts of stone. This grants the geomancer okay control without expending a lot of magic. To put in short, they cannot control stones very well, but they can control a lot more stones. Also important to note, pieces of Stone maybe covered in gold-dust to increase the amount of ‘points’ without adding additional magic basically making the gold-dust act like anchors for the magic to latch onto. Sandfury Trolls, found mostly in the southern part of Azeroth. The Sandfury Trolls have a very unique form of Geomancy. They cannot control solid pieces of stone, lifting a piece of stonework would be a massive strain on their frail heat-stricken body. So the Trolls of the Sandfury tribes engineered a new way to alter the ground. Via the sand! Whatever a stone can do, sand can do. Just need enough of it, and with places like Tanaris there is -plenty- of sand to move around. Each piece of sand has a barrier of arcane that latches onto the surrounding pieces of sand with their own arcanic barrier. This multiplied by the thousand allows manipulation of the highest degree. Sandfury trolls can basically control the sand like a form of water and even masters of the art can force the Sand to super-heat into sheets of glass to act as solid structures or, in the most common use. Broken glass to sell as trinkets to other tribes around Tanaris. In short, Sandfury geomancy has a lot of utility in and out of combat, from surfing the sand to forming massive serpents of sand to making a hardened bolt of sand to slam into the local wild-life. While these folks aren’t found on Azeroth, it is still important to discuss the Gorian Ogre. The master arcanist of Highmaul. Gorian Geomancy is some of the hardest to master. The users of this form of Geomancy tend to have access to -alot- of mana and power. So they can do rather powerful spells. Lifting stones that easily weight hundreds of tons or barriering whole hordes of foes under a mountain of stone. The Gorian geomancers tend to use a higher evolved version of Kobold stonebinding. But instead of points of contact, they attempt to cover the whole object in a thin layer of arcane. This grants them great control when moving and throwing boulders around. Along with control, this form permits the Ogres to superheat the core of stoneworks to magma while keeping the outside perfectly cool. You can imagine the power of throwing a boulder at a foe that would explode into a lava-bomb. In conclusion, there is a lot of forms of arcanic Geomancy around Azeroth each with there own way of tackling problems that come from the environment around them. Whatever is the best is completely situational. What can be said about each form is that they fill the intended slot that they need to fulfill. History Albert and Jola Deverel Ward's parents Albert Deverel was a low class jewelcrafter from Menethil Harbor. His Mother Jola Rivers was a traveling priest who spread the good word of the light to the people of the Wetlands. It is said that Albert ment Jola on one of her travels through the wetlands. After a year or so they settled down and got married. A short time after Ward was born a healthy male. Birth to Ten Ward was bigger then most kids, he was the chubby one. Always forced to play defensive lineman in football after class. But he didn't let his weigh slow him down, he was an active kid who always seemed to charm people to be his friend. A trait he holds to this day, a big gut and a silver tongue. Wardley was a half decent student, not the brightest but certainly not the bluntness kid in the classroom. Teenage Life Ward's good nature self soon faded into the background as he grew older. Menethil Harbor had a lot of negative influences, people wished to forget the life they had and turned to drinking and drugs. Ward was the same, it was common to have his mother find him in a drunken stupor outside the village near a tree. His father wasn't as against the drinking as his mother was, she believes it wasn't healthy and can only bring about the evils in man. So she banned him from doing so, but that never really stopped Ward. However, the world around him forced Ward to stop his drinking and pick up the sword. The Second War knocking on Deverel's door and they let it in. The Second War After fleeing from the Harbor Albert, Ward and his mother Jola fled to Ironforge to sign up to the war effort. The Father and son duo were sent off to basic training soon after while his mother stayed in Ironforge and helped mend the wounds of the soldiers. During this time in Ward's life he found out a lot about his father. For one, he wasn't a jewelcrafter but a jewel thief, he stole the rings, necklaces, trinkets of more noble folks coming through the Harbor then sold them off as his own creation. The ring Ward was given, the Deverel Ring was stolen off of a noble woman name Tabitha Goodwin a member of the house of nobles. From Drunk to Brawler Ward caught on early on in basic training that he was a pronounced fighter, he wasn't swift as the rest of the boys in his unit but his overpowering strength and ability to use a shield as a weapon proved him a great forward fighter on the lines. His father being more of the 'stealth' kind was noted to be able to sneak up behind a Eagle and grab a feather off its tail before it could notice him. Ward's skill in sword and board and his father's ability to flank the foe brought them attention, they were shipped off outside their unit to defend Hinterlands. Brawler to Felony The War was bloody, orc and human blood turned the green grass red during the Second War. But towards the end, when the Horde forces were retreating Ward attempted to grant mercy onto the Horde scum. A child, only a few years younger the Ward hid behind the remains of one of his kin. This fearful orc didn't seem like a threat to Ward so he told him to run, flee into the woods. This action was spotted by his Commander. He ignored the orders and was court martial by the Grand Alliance Army for treason. Ward plead guilty and was sent to six years in the The Stockades. Life outside the chains Ward traveled after his time behind bars he couldn't find his parents during this time so he head down to the one place that would accept him as is. Booty Bay, his size and fighting prowess got him a comfy job as a bouncer of a local inn. There Ward would punch face and get coin on the daily, building himself a good chunk of wealth, since he didn't need to pay for a boarding room most of Ward's money went directly under his mattress. Two years of brawling with scum Ward left Booty Bay for a better life and he found that in the form of a Geomancer, a neutral troll man named Ko'zan. From Shield to bending Steel Ko'zan found Ward wandering the forest of Stranglethorn Vale with a simple shield and mace. However the young fighter was overwhelmed by two panthers in which Ko'zan's good nature came to fruition. Slaying the panthers with two well place Sandbolts. Ward was instantly drawn to his uncanny ability to morph the stone around him. Ward would beg Ko'zan to teach him. After about two days of begging Ward managed to get Ko'zan to teach him. This would kick start his journey into Geoturgy. Ten years he will spent traveling the world with Ko'zan to learn the different ways the denizens of Azeroth control the stone. Steel bending, to Lava flinging Test = Category:Characters Category:Human